Several orthopedic procedures involve the removal of bone structures. For example, an interbody fusion procedure involves removing an intervertebral disc between vertebrae and placing a bone graft in the space between the vertebrae. In such procedures, a fusion cage is often placed in the interbody space to maintain foraminal height and decompression. A corpectomy is a surgical procedure where all or a portion of a vertebral body is removed to relieve pressure or decompress the spinal cord and nerves. A corpectomy cage is often used to fill the space created by the vertebrae removal.
Many such spinal cages are of fixed height or expandable. Fixed cages are manufactured in various heights so that one cage can be selected to best fit the cavity created by the removed vertebral body or disc. Alternatively, an expandable cage can be provided with an adjustable height to maintain spacing of the vertebrae above and below the removed vertebral or disc material.